Fantomo
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Sam and her dad Jeremy have been traveling cross country as Ghost Whisperers. Upon being called to Fentonworks to rid the home of the Ghostly Fenton Family, Sam befriends Danny Phantom, and realizes a terrifying secret that may cost her more than she is willing to give.
1. Ghost

"Okay. One picture and we're history." Dash said to his friend Qwan, inside Fentonworks.

There was a frightening sound and Qwan spoke up. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Dash sighed. "Come on."

There was a thumping.

"Oh, man, do we have to do this?" Qwan said.

"You want everyone at school to think we're chicken?" Dash asked.

"I could live with that." Qwan said.

"You wuss. Come on." Dash said.

A door opened by itself.

"Oh, whoa!" Dash said.

"Oh, man!" Qwan said.

"I-I don't see anything." Dash said. "Do you?"

"No, I don't see anything." Qwan said.

"Let's just take the picture and get outta here." Dash said.

"Fine, fine. Here, take the picture." Qwan said.

"Now, wait a minute. I gotta be in the picture too, or no one will believe I was here." Dash said.

"Just shut up and take the picture." Qwan said.

"No, you take the picture." Dash said.

"You take it." Qwan said.

"You!" Dash said.

"Guys, guys, don't fight. I'll take the picture. Say cheese!" Danny Phantom flew out, holding the camera.

Danny Phantom was one of the three ghosts haunting Fentonworks. His hair was snow white, his eyes were glowing green, and his skin was tanned. Danny Phantom wore a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and forearm-length gloves. He wore his logo, a white "D" with the negative space inside it forming a "P," on his chest.

The two screamed.

"A ghost!"

The photo landed on the dusty floor, revealing a shot of Dash and Qwan screaming.


	2. Will

"Hurry up and tell me what the old geezer left me!" Vlad demanded. His patience was running thin.

"Mr Masters just means that—" Jazz tried.

"I mean that I wasted my time cuddling up to that stiff, and now I want what's mine!" Vlad said.

"Fentonworks." The Lawyer said, tossing over a document. "He left you Fentonworks, a condemned laboratory that was once owned by ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton, until their son Danny caused the explosion of the lab and death of the family two years ago. Apparently your father was close friends with Madeline Fenton. It's a surprise he didn't leave it to Jasmine, she is the last living Fenton relative."

Jazz shrugged. "What do I want with a haunted mansion?"

"Haunted...did you say?" Vlad said, calming from the near tantrum he'd been about to have. He looked at the paperwork. "A full working lab. A Portal...yes this is acceptable. Very good. It has been well worth repairing ties with my idiot of a father. Just for this...my own Ghost Portal."

Jazz looked at him. "Yes I see. I'm sure I could get it working for you."

"I believe in you, Jazz." Vlad said. "At last I'm going to get what I deserve."


	3. Haunted House

Vlad and Jasmine entered Fentonworks.

"Jasmine. Light." Vlad said.

Without a word, blue hitodama flames danced around their heads, illuminating the old manoresque laboratory building.

"The lab of ghost experts Jack and Maddie Fenton." Jasmine said, then in a whisper. "Mom and Dad."

"Don't get sentimental, Jazz." Vlad said. "Let's get what we came for. Where is my portal?!"

Suddenly, one by one, the hitodama went out.

A green light illuminated the room, a ghost ray in the hands of Danny Phantom.

He floated before them.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked, then got a good look at Jasmine. "Sis?"

"She works for me now." Vlad said. "Where is the Ghost Portal? Tell me or Jazz here will be forced to use ecto weapons."

"But she wouldn't...would you sis?" Danny said.

In response, Jazz raised her hands, holding an ecto weapon.

"He has you ensorceled." Danny finally understood, and lit his own hands. "You'll pay, Vlad Masters!"

"This is MY house! MY Ghost Portal! Get out of my way!" Vlad shouted.

"Shouldn't have done that." Danny smirked.

In a blast of wind and fire, the ghosts of Jack and Maddie Fenton appeared. Raining hell and fire on Vlad and Jazz, they drove them from Fentonworks, Danny's laughter echoing as they screamed.


	4. Ghost Hunters

So who do you have to get those ghosts out of the house?" Vlad asked Jazz.

"The Groovy Gang is the first applicants." Jazz said.

"This is no problem for the Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat!" Fran grinned, pulling the terrified cat in.

Within moments there was the sound of hissing and meowing and the Groovy Gang ran out with Scaredy Cat clawing them all to death.

"Watch the claws, you're like, maiming her!" Andy said.

"I do hope the next group is better than that." Vlad said disapprovingly to Jazz.

Jazz rolled her eyes and called up the Extreme Ghostbreakers.

Brenner and Sullivan came riding up on their scooters.

"Extreme!" They high-fived and rolled into Fentonworks.

Moments later their scooters rolled out without them on it.

There was the sound of ghostly laughter and they were thrown out on their butts.

"That reeked, man, to the extreme!" Sullivan said.

"Idiot, I'm a girl!" Brenner said.

"We are so out of here!" They said and escaped.

"Can anybody handle those Fentons?!" Vlad shouted.

Xxx

Miles away in Arkansas, Sam Manson stood at the doorway to her dad's office.

Sam wore purple lipstick. She had fair skin, violet eyes, and short black hair with a small ponytail at the top and at the back of her head held by a green hair tie. Her clothing consisted of a black choker around her neck. Her upper body consisted of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consisted of a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She also wore a pair of black bracelets around both of her wrists.

"Hear these words,

Hear our cry,

Spirit from the other side.

Come to us,

We summon thee,

Cross now the great divide."

As Sam watched, a spirit of a young woman appeared in the room, and the patient, Gregory, said his final goodbyes to his dead wife.

Sam looked over at the photo of her mother, Pamela.

He had tried so many times to call her to him, but Pamela never came.

It didn't seem fair. Who did Jeremy Manson have to help in order to see his wife again; in order to give her that final goodbye?


	5. The Talk

It was a new day. Birds were twittering outside.

"Hey, Dad!" Sam said, sticking her head in his room. "Found your Visa card."

"Where was it?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"Um, in your wallet." Sam said. "Maybe I could use it to buy this perfect costume I saw in a store downtown."

"You always made your costume." Jeremy said.

"No, Mom did." Sam argued.

"I think I could come up with something pretty good." Jeremy chuckled. "Why don't we roll you in aluminum foil, and you could go as a leftover?"

Sam muttered to herself.

"Don't worry." Jeremy kissed her cheek. "You always look cute."

"I don't wanna look cute." Sam growled. "Cute's like when

you're nine years old...and you've got papier-mache around your head. I want to look... nice."

"Mm-hmm." Jeremy said noncommittally.

"Like... Like date nice." Sam pressed.

"Really? Uh..." Jeremy tried. "Honey, I think maybe it's time that we...sat down and..."

"It's a little late for that, Dad." Sam said quickly.

"How late?" Jeremy said in horror.

"Oh, don't worry." Sam said hurriedly. "Not _that_ late."

"Oh, good." Jeremy smiled. "You know that I would love to buy you everything you wanted. But until Mr Masters pays me, that thing is pretty worthless."

"Oh, well, that's okay." Sam sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I can come up with something perfect for the party.

The Fentons cackled and sang around her.

"Dad, please, whatever you do," Sam urged. "don't let those guys crash it."

"Oh, no, I think they're actually getting to be quite focused now." Jeremy appeased.

The Fentons cackled and sang.

"Big Finish!" Jack yelled.


	6. Therapy Session

"Vell, vell, ze patient has finally arrived.." Jack grinned. "Late again, I see. Could this be an expression of hostility, Doc?"

They all cackled.

"It's your hour, Freud." Maddie smiled.

"What? So silent? No pearls of wisdom today, Doc?" Jack said.

"Come on, Doc. Stay tough. Don't stop." Maddie said.

"Come on, Doc. Hang with us homeboys." Jack said.

"Hey, wait a second." Maddie said.

"What?" Jeremy said.

"You ain't thinkin' about packin' it in now, are ya, Doc?" Jack asked. "We were just startin' to have fun. It ain't often we meet a bonebag as amusin' as you."

"This is serious. I think the doc is havin' one of them fleshy breakdowns." Maddie said.

"Time for drastic measures." Jack said.

"Think we should break into a song?" Maddie asked.

"No!" Jack said. "It's time we gave the doc our own prescription.

"What about the party?" Maddie asked.

"The party will have to wait." Jack said. "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"What is it?"

"Happy hour!" Jack said.

"Happy hour!" Maddie said.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-nine bottles of beer!" They all sang.

"Just the dead guys!" Jack shouted.

Xxx

Vlad and Jazz were peeking in through the window as Jack and Maddie flew Jeremy to the bar.

"This is an outrage." Jazz said.

"This is appalling." Vlad said.

"You pay a man to get the ghosts out of the house, and what does he do?" Jazz said.

"He gets the ghosts out of the house." Vlad said.

"Exactly." Jazz said.

Then Jazz smiled. "Oh..."


	7. Past

Danny flew into Sam's room.

"It's about time." Sam said.

She had arranged the room like his was when he was alive.

"Ohh!" Danny said.

"Look familiar?" Sam asked.

"This is..." Danny said. "It's my model rocket. I built that! And my plans for becoming an astronaut. How did you find this?"

"It was in the attic." Sam said. "There's a lot of stuff in there."

Danny flew over and put a dress on Sam. "It was my mom's. It looks perfect on you."

Sam blushed.

Danny sighed, looking out the window. "My mom and dad were ghost experts. They were building a ghost portal, but it didn't work. And then...I went in and investigated. There was an explosion. Jazz was the only survivor."

"Jazz?" Sam said. "Vlad Master's secretary?"

"I don't know why she's doing that." Danny said. "Maybe she just wanted to find us..."

Danny looked out the window in silence for a while.

"The Ghost Portal!"


	8. Ghost Portal

Danny flew Sam into a wall. "Oh. Hee-hee. Sorry. I guess we'll have to take the long way."

Danny flew off. "Hurry up! Come on! My dad hid it so no one can find it, but I remember where it is! Ha.! Wait'll you see it!"

"Don't you know a shortcut?" Sam asked.

"You got it." Danny said.

He flew with her towards a wall.

"Danny, no! Wall... human? Stop!'

The wall swung forward and Sam landed in a chair.

"Hey.! Over here." Danny said. "I would hold on."

"Why?" Sam said.

She was forced through a wake-up cycle, complete with shaving cream and coffee.

"Well?" Danny said. "Mom invented it for Dad. He was a bit slow at getting up."

"You're mom was an inventor too?" Sam asked.

"Yeah they both were."

Xxx

Vlad was crouched, watching. "Jazz!"

"Wha..." Jazz groaned as she got up from her hiding place."

Xxx

"What is all this?" Sam asked.

"My dad's lab." Danny said.

"Kind of a slob, wasn't he?" Sam asked.

"Down here, he could do whatever he wanted to. But no matter how busy he was," Danny said. "He would drop everything to spend time with me. Lecturing me about ghosts."

Danny sighed. "Now we're all ghosts."

"So where's this Ghost Portal thing?" Sam asked.

"You're lookin'at it." Danny said.

A huge domed metal doorway stood there with broken fragments of wire in it.

"Guess it's broken." Sam said softly.

"Oh, I know there's a way to get it going. I just can't..." Danny said. "There! Pull that lever!"

Danny flew into the Portal.

"Alright." Sam grinned. "Who knows what awesome super cool things are on the other side of that portal?"

She pulled the lever.

Danny began to scream.


End file.
